syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex and Noma
Status: Ex-Lovers, Made Love; Former Allies, Ex-Close Friends; Cared about each other, Were In love with each other, Would have sacrificed themselves for each other. She betrayed him for a new set of wings. [[Noma Banks|'Noma Banks']]' and Alex Lannon' were very close friends and were also partners in Michael's army, the Archangel Corps. It is later revealed that they were former lovers, but when Alex's relationship is forced to end with Claire Riesen, he rekindles their romance after a night of passion. When he finds out that she's a higher angel assigned to protect him, he is dumbfounded and resentful at first, but still loves her the way he did before he knew about her angelic nature. Alex and Noma then create a plan to trick Gabriel, this backfires however and Noma ends up in Gabriel's hands and as Alex heads to be trained by Gabriel, it seems that they will be coming into contact once again. Season 2 At the start of the season, they seem to be working together. Their romantic relationship seems to be on the back burner (for now) as they escape Gabriel's cave after Claire orders an airstrike on it. They decide to find the city, New Delphi together and end up being ambushed. However, they continue to forge an alliance with Julian, but things get hairy when Julian's true self becomes known. When Alex, Gabriel and Noma were captured by Julian, Noma couldn't tell Julian what he wanted to know, but neither watch Alex get tortured and eventually killed. She ripped out her own wings to free him, then they meet with Michael who helps them flee from New Delphi. Noma is suffering from an identity crisis after losing her wings. She believed that she lost her status as an angel once she lost her wings. She also said that she wasn't human, which upset her as well. However, Alex stood by her side and told her that she will always be his Nomes forever. Noma is later effected by the dark Amphora and hallucinates seeing her wings again. For whatever reason, she feels that she regained her wings and that she must give them up again. Alex saves her from death by reasoning with her out of the darkness and comforts her when she is devestated all over again, that her wings are gone. He also saves her from a hallucinating-Michael. In the season finale, its revealed that Noma was the one who killed Alex's mother, Charlie while working for Gabriel. However, she could not bring herself to kill Alex and swore to protect him to make up for her terrible actions, to Michael. At the end of the episode, she reveals that she used Alex to heal herself and to restore her wings (which are now white, not black). It is indicated that she may be a follower of Lucifer. Assumptions Due to SyFy cancelling this series, it is unknown what becomes of their relationship. However, it can be assumed that Noma was tasked to bring Alex to Lucifer once she sold herself to him, gaining new wings as a result. It is assumed that Gabriel and Michael save Alex from her just in time, but Noma flies away from them to continue Lucifer's work. Noma possibly decimated their relationship for good; Noma no longer felt obligated to protect and be there for Alex and Alex would possibly forever feel the mark of her betrayal against him. Alex's task to stop Lucifer may have been difficult due to Noma's involvement, but he would've stopped Lucifer due to Gabriel and Michael's coaching and no matter what the cost. Tribute Videos for Noma and Alex Warning! Some of these videos contain adult content. 1) DOMINION - Noma and Alex, by H. Holmes https://youtu.be/hg9yjztfitg 2) Dominion Alex & Noma Part 1, by Wedge Horn https://youtu.be/7C5tDOGx9aM 3) Alex & Noma | City of Angels (Dominion), by melprodz https://youtu.be/mbYAlt1niGg 4) DOMINION (S2) - Alex & Noma, by H. Holmes https://youtu.be/IHZ9yEtKlIE 5) You Are My Courage - Alex and Noma Dominion, by Luxe https://youtu.be/lVz2s5icbDs 6) Dominion // Noma & Alex: Couldn't Stop Caring, by shirasade https://youtu.be/znjUDAC_GLI 7) Serial Killer | Noma & Alex (Dominion), by melprodz https://youtu.be/YvOnvSI16Tk 8) ''Dominion - Alex / Noma featurette '', by ra craik https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-kjjxsFLWM Category:Relationships